


These Walls Are Home

by Gallifreyan_Heart



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s09e08 The Zygon Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifreyan_Heart/pseuds/Gallifreyan_Heart
Summary: When Clara gets ill after one of their adventures, the Doctor comforts her and she recalls how they got to where they are today. A new kind of adventure meets them in the end.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	These Walls Are Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've written in 12 (I know, the irony) years, and my first one for Doctor Who. I just found Whouffaldi, so I'm late to the game. Hope you enjoy it!

“Uggggghhhh." Clara whined into the soft velvet of the Doctor's coat. "No more 'space take-out'. Ever. Again." she emphasized. The Doctor lowered the book he was reading and stroked her back. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help." She pulled at his coat, trying to bury herself even deeper into him. "You are." She smiled up at him weakly. As he crooked his neck to kiss her forehead, his hand floated to play with her hair. She sighed in contentment. How many times had she imagined this? Lying in her bed, curled up against her best friend, partner in crime and - as she'd known longer that she might admit – love of her life.

Everything had changed between them after the whole Zygon ordeal:

_"So, you must've thought I was dead for a while?" She thought aloud as he joined her at the console. "How was that?" she asked, purposefully avoiding looking at him. He seemed to go somewhere else for a moment before he replied. "Longest month of my life." Clara swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. "Only could've been five minutes." she added, trying to pass it off as nothing._

_She didn't see it, but he stole a pained glance at her. "I'll be the judge of time." He replied in a melancholy tone. He passed behind her to get to the flight control lever and flip it. She finally gathered the courage to look at him. Bright blue met brown and he gave her the smallest attempt of a smile. But then, for just long enough for her to catch it, his eyes had fallen to her mouth. Another stunted smile and his gaze dropped to the floor as he turned away, headed toward the loft._

_In that moment she realized that his half-hearted smile was one of regret. She felt an ache in her chest and steadied herself on the console._ 'No. I'm done with this.' _she resolved in her mind. Clara hurried up the stairs to where he was regarding the offerings of one of the bookcases._

_"How many times?" she choked out, her eyes starting to burn._

_He turned to her, perplexed, but with the same sullen look. "How many times what?"_

_She stepped towards him, "How many times are we going to have to almost die before you'll tell me how you feel."_

_"Clara." He sighed heavily. "Look at me." He gestured vaguely at his body. "This can't be anything… not when I look like this. For the God's sake, people think I'm your father." His lips pressed together to form a thin line, face falling back to the ground once again._

_She huffed angrily. "Do you really think I care about what anyone else thinks?" Closing the gap between them, she took his face in her hands. "A long time ago, you asked me to see you. I couldn't at the time because I was still in shock, and a bit stupid. But I do now. I see you." She searched his face, but he still wouldn't look at her directly. "You want to be the judge of time? Fine. But I'll be the judge of what the person I love looks like." His eyes met hers in an instant at that. He said nothing, simply stared and she was sure he was about to bolt._

_A breath later and his arms pulled her to him, his mouth crushing hers. 'Finally!' her brain screamed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. One hand immediately snaked up into that fluff of salt and pepper that she'd been so desperate to touch ever since he'd let it grow out. Every ounce of what had been repressed for so long flowed between their lips now. His teeth gently tugged her lower lip and a small moan escaped her. It must have flipped a switch within him. He promptly picked her up and walked them forward, pressing her into the bookcase. She'd instinctively wrapped her legs around him and with their bodies molded together, it wasn't difficult at all to tell **exactly** how he felt about her._

_He left her mouth to pepper soft kisses along her jawline. When he trailed to her neck, Clara's grip tightened where it was still buried in his hair and her other hand dug into his shoulder where she clung to him. A louder moan signaled her approval of his ministrations and he ground against her, desperate for friction. Something akin to a growl resonated from him and the sound made the heat that had pooled deep within her nearly boil with need. He pulled his mouth from her neck and she couldn't help the frustrated sound she made at the loss. He pulled back to look in her eyes and worked to catch his ragged breath._

_"Clara-" He averted his eyes then and her heart seized *_ no no no _* he was going to talk them out of it. "Clara, if we don't stop right now…" he trailed off and after a moment brought his eyes back to her. She understood now. He was trying to give her an out, even when it was more than clear that he wanted this. It stung her that, in this moment, a part of him still thought she didn't want him. She stroked his cheek, "I told you once that I'd go anywhere you wanted to take me. So, take me." She emphasized the meaning of her double entendre with a scorching kiss._

_"Yes, ma'am." She smiled, remembering the first time he'd said that to her and how far they'd come. Hitching her higher and clasping his hands under her bottom, he turned and led them down the corridor to his room. His strength surprised her and now she was even more eager to discover exactly what he'd been hiding away under all those layers._

_They would spend the next few hours exploring every inch of each other. He shattered her world more times and ways than she'd thought possible, nearly passing out at one point. '_ The advantages of being with an older man apparently. _' she would later muse to herself. Finally, exhaustion got the upper hand on them and she lay half atop him, their limbs still unwilling to disconnect. His thumb lazily stroked the back of her hand, the one cradling her shoulder matching the motions._

_"Clara."_

_"Hmmm"_

_"I've lived for centuries. Spent time with every kind of being and seen the wonders of the universe. None of that will ever compare to how deeply and completely I love you."_

_She looked up at him with welled eyes, "That's all I've ever wanted. And all I'll ever need."_

They'd spent the next months as usual: exploring the universe and narrowly escaping death. This time however, much to the chagrin of the TARDIS, christening several of the rooms along the way. Their last adventure had left them ravenous and unfortunately, they'd opted for the first thing available. Clara had been miserable, unable to eat for days and felt like all the energy in her body was being drained. She finally gave in and stopped at the clinic for a quick check and what she assumed would likely be a Z-pak and a note for a few days reprieve from work.

Clara practically floated through the doors of the TARDIS. She paused to look lovingly at the tall, thin frame flitting about the console.

"Clara is everything ok – are you still ill?" he asked concernedly as she made her way over to him.

"Well, not exactly."

His hands circled her shoulders. "What, then? Nothing serious is it?"

"Well, yeah, kind of… apparently I also have two hearts now." She nearly didn't get the last bit out before bursting into happy tears.

The famous brow furrow appeared. "What? Clara don't be ridiculous, that's not possible." he chided.

"Honestly, I never thought it would be either."

"Clara-" he started, but she shook her head for him to shush and took his hand from her arm. Entwining their fingers, she slid it down to rest low on her belly.

His gaze followed the movement and he remained silent, staring, motionless, for a bit longer than Clara felt comfortable with. Internally she started to panic. _"Oh God, he doesn't want this."_ Just as she was about to speak, soulful eyes shining bright with wetness met hers. "My Clara." He barely choked out. His free hand cupped her face and brought it to his for a kiss. Slow. Sweet. Building in its blissful intensity until she pried herself away. "Hey!" she placed her index finger to his lips as she tried to catch her breath. "Let's finish this one before we start work on another, yeah?" He grinned and then his expression suddenly changed. Clara could practically see the exclamation point floating above his head, as she'd seen this look so many times. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the Sonic, fiddling with its settings. Satisfied, he pointed it towards where their hands were joined. Clara looked at him quizzically, but a moment later the room filled with a fast, steady thrumming sound.

Her free hand went to his chest and she looked at him with a mix of joy, wonder and most of all, love. Her eyes could no longer contain this new swell that had built up and happiness cascaded down her cheeks. The TARDIS made a sound and lights suddenly danced around the room, putting on a small show. The Doctor patted the console and laughed. "Someone is excited to be an Auntie, I think." Clara chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him as close as she could. "This will certainly be a new kind of adventure." She said smiling up at him.

"The greatest one, because I get to share it with you, love." He found her lips once again and poured everything into their junction. Stopping for a beat, he playfully nudged at her nose with his. "Weren't you saying something about making more?" She giggled at his not-so-subtle innuendo and touched her favorite spot on his jaw. "Well, if there's one thing I know for certain – we have plenty of time."


End file.
